ichigo's life
by keiranasmith
Summary: ichigo has won the winter war but is still not happy what could happen? R


Well i have updated the first chapter with thanks to DarkSacredJewelXoX for the advise

disclaimer- I don't own bleach

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~It was a few weeks after the winter war Ichigo was lucky to have kept his powers after defeating Aizen~

"Hey Rukia hurry up we are going to be late, rukia"

Ichigo throws open the closet door

"Huh she is not here she must have gone already, weird"  
"Hey Ichigo where's Rukia?" asked a concerned Yuzu  
"oh hey Yuzu I don't know she must have gone already and where is old goat fac-"

Ichigo was violently tackled to the floor by his father Isshin

"oh Masakiii our idiotic son has driven my 3rd daughter of what do I do" Isshin cried running up against a poster of his late wife Masaki  
"SHUT UP, I'm off to school" with that Ichigo stormed out of the house

'I wonder if she is still mad about what we talked about she seemed a bit ... pissed, but in my defence I was right, I mean why does she care what I think god' what the  
"oh hey orihime sorry i not see you there"

"good morning Kurosaki-kun, erm where's Rukia?  
"Heh she went early so i have no idea sorry" Ichigo nervously scratched the back of his orange head

"oh okay, well i erm i-i-i like you Kurosaki-kun" Orihime sighed with relief 'now i have to wait'  
"Yea i like you to Orihime, You are a good friend" Ichigo dead-panned

"Kurosaki we need to talk now!" a voice spoke from behind Ichigo  
"huh? Oh hi Ishida what do you want?"  
"Not here you idiot follow me" with that Ishida walked towards the roof with Ichigo in tow

"okay what do you want Ishida? You're not gona confess your love for me are you cause I don't swing that way" Ichigo replied swapping his usual scowl for his rare smirk

"Ichigo shut up" Ishida retorted  
"gee fine, what's got your needle work in a twist?" Ichigo retorted back at the Quincy  
"you is what's got my needle work in a twist"  
"I don't get where you are coming from?"  
"fine ill do it simple for you ichigo, rukia came to my house late last night in tears" Ishida replied arrogantly while pushing his glasses up  
"yea and?" Aw fuck does he know, I hope not, I can't put up with his Quincy pride'

"Yea and, YEA AND, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, PLANNING ON PERMINANTLY STAYING IN SOUL SOCIETY SO YOU CAN BE MORE USE TO THEM SHINIGAMI

"IT'S MY DECISTION YOU STUCK UP QUINCY, MY. DECISION. END OFF" retorted the annoyed Ichigo  
"ICHIGO KUROSAKI YOU ARE RIGHT IT IS YOUR CHOICE BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? WHAT ABOUT RUKIA? WHAT ABOUT YOUR LIFE?" Ishida shouted back

"Ishida I'm sorry I did not mean to shout but I think I don't belong here much more, I was lucky to keep my powers so I thought that perhaps I could be more useful if I went to live in Soul Society"

"Fine go"  
"Huh? What do you mean you just said-"  
"What I mean was if you go don't bother returning" Ishida quickly said cutting of whatever Kurosaki was gonna say

"fine you know as well as I do that I was lucky to keep my powers and no hollows will attack for a while so I want to be useful"

"do whatever you want it is not like you would listen to me anyway is it?" Ishida asked dropping his tone  
"you know how much Rukia and Soul Society mean to me as well as you lot so please don't ask me to chose, I'm sorry" with that Ichigo walked through the door leading off the roof

~~rest of the school day was a breeze, Ichigo did not pay attention to the different looks he was getting of his friends~~

'I think I will go ask urahara for his advice, maybe he can help' with that in mind ichigo stood to walk off but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder  
"what" he turned to see orihime

"eh oh sorry kurosaki-kun but erm ... could I talk with you in private please?"  
"Yea sure, I guess, where?" he asked the now madly blushing orihime  
"oh on the roof I guess"

"Kurosaki-kun, I love you." said Orihime, her hair whipping around her face dramatically.

Ichigo looked at her with a blank expression. "Sorry, I must have misheard you. Could you say that again?" he asked.

"I said that I love you, Kurosaki-kun" repeated Orihime.

Ichigo paled slightly. What could he say? Inoue was a good friend and all, but he didn't really see her in a manner other than been a friend. I mean, they didn't even call each other by their first names hell he hardly spoke to her!

"Kurosaki-kun?" questioned Orihime

Ichigo took a deep breath. Better get it over with. "I'm sorry Inoue. You're a good friend and all. But – I don't like you in that way, I'm sorry but I never have and never will."

"I see," said Orihime quietly. There was a moment of silence, then suddenly burst into tears and fled from the roof

Ichigo's face turned red from embarrassment "well I did not expect that, damn it's not my day today, what next?" he asked looking at the heavens or more of a random guess where soul society was his soon to be home

"ICHIGOO!" a voice shouted at him threw the crowed which parted to let the she demon threw or whose name was tatsuki

"of fuck she seems pissed I wonder if-" he started but never finished because a fist connected with his face with such force he was sent flying down the hall

"WHAT THE HELL TATSUKI YOU DONT PUNCH SOME ONE FOR NO REASON" ichigo shouted getting to his feet

"YEA WELL WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ORIHIME CRY, YOU BIG JERK" the she demon shouted

"CRY! SHE ASKED IF I LIKED HER AND I TOLD HER THE TRUTH, IT IS NOT MY FAULT IF SHE CAN NOT HANDLE THE TRUTH IS IT" ichigo retorted wiping blood from his face

"YOU IN CONCIDERATE JERK, What WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"  
"Home good bye tatsuki and once again ichigo walked of leavening a fuming tatsuki and a school full of funny looks

'damn that stubborn bitch just cause I don't like her friend she goes crazy' ichigo was think not realizing where he was

"what the how did I end up here? Oh yea I wanted to speak with urahara didn't I"

"oi hat and clogs get out here you perverted freak of nature" ichigo shouted walking through the front door just as the store owner came into view

"oh my ichigo I did not know I was a freak of nature" he asked smiling behind his fan, after all he knew why he was here as did all of soul society.

'Miss Kuchiki sent a hell butterfly out to the head captain and he told everyone else and instructed what he, urahara a simple business man had to do.' Urahara thought but immediately switched back to reality as a fist came his way

"oi I want to, I want to talk to you about something"  
"sure ichigo just take a seat while I make some tea then we may start" urahara replied while walking to the back of the store 

Urahara returned 10 minutes later with the tea and a couple of biscuits  
"well go ahead ichigo" urahara said pouring the tea

Ichigo told urahara everything, the shop keeper not interrupting once afterwards the latter told ichigo to wait while he went and had a chat with his adviser (who happened to be a talking cat, formerly known as yoruichi ex-captain of squad 2 AKA 'flash goddess')

"well hat an clogs?" ichigo asked impatiently when he returned

"yes and I have decided to help you, so meet me by your school tonight at 12 don't be late, oh and before I forget put this on your desk at home so miss kuchiki can find it but after she is asleep I will inform isshin I'm certain he would want to know, good luck ichigo"

"yea thanks urahara see you at twelve" with that ichigo left to say good bye to see his family before he left

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

well what do you think? Was it good or not? Please tell and yes i know there was not really any action but the story will get better later on


End file.
